5 years time
by ilove2dance
Summary: It's 5 years later and Eddi returns to find Luc. She's overcome her drug addiction and couldn't stay away from the man she loves! This is just a one-shot because I couldn't leave it where the BBC did. There's lots of Leddi and a bit of cute Sacha & Eddi friendship. Hope you like this and please R&R.


_Hey guys, I Hope you like this!_

_Enjoy x _

Eddi sighed, she could do this! For some reason this was the hardest thing she'd done in 5 years, even though she'd managed to overcome a serious drug addiction. She slowly walked through the car park of the hospital; she slightly hated Liam for convincing her to do this. She didn't even know if he still worked here! It had been 5 years, knowing Luc he could be anywhere by now. Probably somewhere abroad having fun doing research.

Five years was a long time, Eddi really hoped Luc hadn't moved on and found someone else even though it was horrible to think that she was silently praying he'd been waiting for her all this time. Everything still looked the same even though it had been 5 years. The sun was burning Eddi's back as she stood outside the doors of Holby City Hospital; unsure of whether she should go in.

Eventually she decided to just take the risk and go and look for Luc. What did she have to lose? Only her happiness...

Eddi walked towards AAU, feeling a strange sense of Déjà Vu as she did. It felt so weird to be back here, she had promised herself she wouldn't come back to visit this painful part of her history but she just couldn't resist. She missed him. It was like an ache that never left her, she'd never stopped loving him she just hoped the same was true for him.

She had to be buzzed on to the ward like a visitor. She had to keep reminding herself that's what she was now, _a visitor. _Eddi looked around at the various nurses and people rushing around working in scrubs. She couldn't see anyone she recognised; she defiantly couldn't see Michael, Sacha or more importantly Luc.

Eddi thought about leaving and driving back to Leeds like a coward. But she'd come this far, she might as well stick around and look for Luc or at least find out where he went too.

Eddi quickly walked over to the office, no one seemed to have noticed her so she quickly slipped inside and started looking for Luc's phone or anything that was his.

"Excuse me? What are you doing in here you're not allowed in here." Some rudely interrupted her rummaging. Eddi turned round and started to explain herself.

"No it's Okay; I'm fine to be in here. Don't worry, I'm just looking for someone actually you wouldn't happen to know where Luc is would you?" Eddi asked, hoping this nosey person would just shove off.

"His shift doesn't start for another hour," He told Eddi rudely, which caused a massive grin to make its way on to her face. "Who are you anyway? You still can't be in here." He told here.

"I'm Eddi McKee; I used to be the ward sister here. Its fine, no one will mind that I'm here. Why don't you just go back to work? I'm sure you're busy." Eddi told him, hoping he took her suggestion.

"I can't let you stay in here. You don't work here." The man rudely replied.

"Okay then." Eddi said rudely shoving past him and walking onto the ward, she didn't get very far before she was stopped by a shout.

"Eddi!" Sacha shouted before coming and grabbing Eddi into a massive bear hug. He quickly led her back into the office, ignoring the rude doctor who tried to stop her going back in.

"Its fine, Harry. Me and Eddi are just going for a little catch up." Sacha told him cheerfully, making Eddi sit down.

"But you really shouldn't use the office-

"Why don't you just go and finish your ward rounds, they were meant to be done ages ago." Sacha rudely interrupted him, wanting him to go away.

"He's nice," Eddi muttered sarcastically when he walked away.

"Urgh god don't, he's Michael's replacement." Sacha told her. "He moved to America, to spend more time with his kids." He explained.

"I'm not surprised, he wasn't exactly happy here," Eddi told him.

"Yeah well anyway it's good to see you. Wow you look good, how've you been?" Sacha asked.

"Yeah I've been good thanks, and before you ask I've been sober for 4 years and haven't taken a single pill in about 3 years," Eddi told him seriously.

"Oh Eddi, I'm glad. I'm so happy you were strong enough to beat it, I always knew you would," Sacha told her.

"How have you been?" Eddi asked him.

"I've been great me, Chrissie and Daniel are still a happy little family. I've missed you though." He admitted.

"Oh Sacha, I've missed you too. You soppy idiot! I defiantly missed you hugs, but don't tell anyone." She told him laughing.

"It's good to see you laughing again. You didn't really do much of that for a long time before you left. Now if you've missed my hugs I better give you another one before I go back to work!" Sacha told her before standing up and pulling her into a big hug.

"Luc's due on the ward in about 10 minutes, you can wait for him here." Sacha whispered into her ear before he let her go and walked back onto the ward, shooting her a wink as he did.

Eddi sat back down and sent a quick text too Liam, telling him it was going Okay. He'd practically pushed her out the door this morning and insisted she go find Luc and stop being so miserable. Eddi was so wrapped up in texting Liam she didn't hear anyone coming into the office until she heard a gasp of surprise.

"Eddi?" someone whispered in astonishment. She knew who it was; she could never forget his voice.

Eddi quickly stood up and turned round so she was facing him, he hadn't changed much in 5 years.

"Luc," she sighed before running forward and pulling him into a hug, she breathed him in whilst he stroked her back, God had she missed him.

Luc quickly pulled her over to the desk and they both sat down. Luc's face was completely shocked, he could hardy believe she was here. He didn't trust himself to stay standing so sat down but kept hold of Eddi's hand; wanting some sort of physical contact to prove she was actually here.

"How have you been?" Luc asked her, she certainly looked good.

"Yeah I've been okay, I've missed you though. Liam helped me and now I've been sober for years." She told him proudly.

"Good, I'm proud of you." Luc told her. "God, I've missed you." He admitted.

"I'm surprised your still here, I didn't think I'd find you today." She told him.

"I wanted to stay because I knew one day you'd come back for me." Luc told her.

"Oh Luc, I'm sorry I kept you waiting I didn't want to come back and hurt you again but now I just couldn't stay away any longer." She admitted quietly.

"I'm glad and you're not going to hurt me like your mum hurt you Eddi, I love you." He told her seriously.

"I love you too." Eddi admitted before standing up and pulling Luc into a passionate kiss, she didn't care who saw she'd been waiting 5 years to do this and by the way he responded; so had he!

_I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review because they really motivate me. The Story title is from the song, '5 years time' by Noah and the whale. The song inspired this!_


End file.
